Behind blue eyes
by Sashashipper
Summary: What happened after one of the mission went wrong?


_They had been hiking for some time now_ , they were sweat _ing_ , hungry and probably lost _on_ foreign ground. Sasha _was bringing up the rear_ she was looking for _enemy_ movements, men with guns or just something that _would_ help them find a way out to the ship. Her hair were sticking to her neck _and_ she was _looked_ around one more time. The mission went well, they had the man they need _ed_ to find. Martin Smith was a state secretary and wanted to visit Brazil, _but as a simple traveler_. He wanted to enjoy every aspect of that amazing country _and so_ he decided to visit wild _side of_ Brazil. He was kidnapped and imprisoned for two days until Tom and his _crew_ save him. Chandler didn't want to do this at all, it was dangerous and _risky_ , but after _that_ call from president, he needed to change his mind. They were about to _go_ back to the ship when _their_ contact run away with money. They hired _a_ tall man with olive skin and dark brown eyes. He said the jungle was like home to him, but Tom and his team _hardly believed it_ now. They were walking _for what seemed like days for them_ when _suddenly_ they heard _a helicopter above their heads_. _They all_ ben _t_ down into the grass _as they were waiting for it to fly away_. The mud under their feet, buzzing of the flies and hot _weather_ _were giving_ them a hard time.

" _It's gone_." Sasha whispered.

"Or it will came back." Tom said, looking behind.

Suddenly they heard a noise at their right, half of the team pointed at the spot with their guns when _the other half_ looked straight _ahead_ hoping it _wasn't_ a trap. Sasha's nerves _were_ _at their highest_ , she was ready to shoot _at_ whatever _was_ jump _ing out_ from _the_ bushes. She looked closer, trying to see _through_ _as_ she took one more step _when suddenly a little girl came out from the bushes._ She was small, about six years old with olive skin, dirty rose dress and the _bluest_ eyes Sasha _had_ ever seen. She took a step towards the girl and smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm Anna. Take me with you." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Anna, what are you doing here?"

"I escaped from the man who kidnapped me. He wanted to sell me, but I _ran_ away." She _threw_ herself into Sasha's arms.

Sasha looked behind her, she knew that Tom _wasn't going to_ risk the whole operation just to save one girl, but she needed to try. She turned around with Anna in her arms, she looked at him with her blue eyes, _they had always understood each other without a word before, and they still did_. She didn't have to ask, he nodded and told his _crew_ to _keep moving_.

"Just keep her away from our guys." Tom said, staying with her behind.

"I will." Sasha said, "Tom, thank you." she smiled.

"For that smile, I would do anything Sasha." he whispered to her ear.

Anna was walking _a step ahead from_ Sasha, she was fast and didn't delay the march. The girl _was talking_ too much, but it _didn't_ bother Sasha at all, for the first time _the_ whole team was enjoying the walk. Anna was asking tons of questions, not only about what they _were_ doing there, but also about their private life.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Anna asked Tom out loud.

"No." he answered, smiling.

"Maybe Sasha could be your girlfriend? She's smart, beautiful and her eyes are very nice too." she said without embarrassment. "I can ask her if you want."

"I would love to, but I'm afraid that she doesn't want me." Tom winked to the brunette.

"She could think about it. If you tell her about feelings….girls like that."

"Girls like when boys doesn't act like gods and when they buy you flowers." Sasha smiled to Tom.

"I didn't know that girls, that you, like that stuff."

"Flowers?" she asked, "I spend half of the year surrounded by sea, captain. In that circumstances…"

Tom was walking _through_ the bushes with Sasha's words echoing in his head. He didn't know Sasha from that _side_ , soft, feminine, but he liked that she showed him that.

The rest of his crew was walking, they _were_ _careful_ and _were trying_ to have eyes everywhere. Tom saw a blue flower growing in the grass between his feet. He bent over and ripped it off. He waited till all his man went at the front of the march and waited for Sasha. Anna _walked past him_ trying to ask Wolf what he did to have that big muscles.

"Sasha." he stood in front of her _and_ lifted _his_ hand, "it's for you." he gave her small, blue flower with tiny leaves.

"Tom…" she smiled.

Suddenly they heard the noise of shooting bullets right above their heads. They fall down with their guns ready to shoot, they were focused on every move, every noise and whisper.

 _The noise_ _went quiet_ , they _raised_ their heads above the big grass they _were_ hiding in. Sasha moved forward, after they were sure no one _was_ there and another bullet _wasn't gonna fall_ at their heads, they checked if everyone is _was_ okay and on their position.

"Anna!" Sasha shouted, "Anna!" she tried again.

Sasha looked around, the girl wasn't there. Sasha thought she could _be_ _hiding_ in bushes or _was_ with others, but after she saw her mates kneeling around something, she knew that it _meant_ something _was_ bad.

"Anna?" she asked with _a_ crack _ed_ voice.

"Sasha…" Tom tried to touch her arm.

She walked toward the place they were all standing, Sasha looked at the tiny body with a huge bullet hole in the chest. Anna's body was covered with blood, her eyes were wide opened like she was looking at the ghost. Sasha kneeled beside her small body and closed her eyes. Sasha stood up and looked at her team, after a second she could finally spoke without her voice cracking.

"It's okay. We can't save everyone."

Sasha walked by looking at _her inert body_ , _she tried to save_. When others digged the small grave, _Sasha closed her eyes_ , she tried to focus on the noises and first of all, trying not to feel.

Whole team reported themselves on the ship, they were exhausted, starving and wanted to _forget_ about that day. The target was safe, ready _to be escorted_ to _the_ USA. They unpacked the equipment, but Sasha wasn't the only one who was thinking about Anna. They stood in silent, trying to focus, but everyone just couldn't. Tom stood near the doors, he wanted to make a speech, to help his crew, Sasha, but all he _could_ do was looking at Slattery and listening what he was just about to say. Tom looked around, stopping his _look_ on Sasha, she looked at the floor, trying to listen, but he knew. Sasha wasn't a person who showed her feeling easily, she hid them deep inside, so it _couldn't_ affect her or ruin the opinion about her. Sasha was fierce and everyone in the team would agree with that without a blink. She turned around and saw Tom, she was looking straight to his eyes, trying not to fall apart, not there, not when everyone was watching.

"Dissmist." Slattery said, finishing.

Everyone _walked_ to the door, _dreaming_ about bed and few hours of sleep. Sasha was the last one to leave, Tom stood in the way. She lifted her sight and looked at him, she tried to hold her feelings inside, just like she always did.

"Sasha, can we talk?" he asked gently.

"I'm tired, can we keep it for later?"

"I don't want you…" he started, touching her cheek.

"Tom….don't" she said with tear dropping from her eyes.

"I want to protect you from this Sasha, I know that you will hide it, but I want to be with you when…"

"Stop!" she shouted, leaving the room.

Sasha was laying on her bed, the ship swinging in the rhythm of the ocean, it always calmed her down, but tonight it was different. She looked at the clock, it was 2am and she didn't even try to close her eyes, not _to_ mention sleep, every time she did that she remembered the tiny body put into big hole in the ground. She stood up, placing her feet on the cold floor, she _put on_ her shoes and left the cabin. Sasha didn't know where that walk _was gonna_ lead her, but at least she _wasn't gonna_ think about what happened.

Tom was sitting on the bed, trying to focus on paperwork, it was 2am and he couldn't write a word. The way Sasha left him heartbroken. He stood up, poured the water into a cup, when he heard quiet noise of knocking onto his door. Tom opened the door, seeing her surprised him, but for the first time Sasha's eyes looked different, her saddest look broke him a bit.

"Can I come in?" Sasha asked.

"Yes, sorry. Please come in." he _stepped behind_ , _to let her in._

Sasha walked in, she turned to him so she could see his eyes, Tom took a step toward her, trying to read how she _was feeling_. Sasha looked at him without a blink, she tried to say something, anything _that_ what would lead her to tell him about all the feelings she _was hiding_ , not only about the pain after Anna's death, but also about how she _was feeling_ about him, about them.

"Sasha," he started, "I don't want you to do something against yourself, but I'm here."

"It hurts." she said still looking at him, "I can't sleep, every time I close my eyes I see her. I took her, promising she will be safe and happy and I failed Tom. Sasha isn't so fierce anymore and it's..." her shoulders started to shake.

Sasha's eyes filled with tears, tears she couldn't fight anymore. Tom took a step towards her, he _held_ her in tight embrace, when _the_ first wave of _sobs_ came in. Sasha was holding him tight, letting her feelings go.

"I'm sorry." she took a step back, "I didn't mean to.."

"Sasha." Tom said, caressing her cheek. "I won't tell you it will pass soon, but I'll be here with you. You will never be alone."

Sasha sat on the edge of the bed, she hide her face into her hands, while Tom sat next to her. He surrounded her arms with his hands and she put her head onto his arm and took a deep breath.

"I just want to sleep, Tom. Sleep without nightmares and _guilt_." she said softly.

"I won't push you to anything." he said, laying on his bed.

"Is it inappropriate?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Sasha, I want you to rest. That's all."

Sasha took off her shoes, she placed herself on the left side of the bed. She felt the cold of the wall on her back, she put her head on Tom's chest. _The move of his chest going up and down with each breathing was like lullaby for her_. She closed her eyes for a moment, but after second she opened them again.

"Tom." she whispered.

Sasha lifted her head to meet his eyes, he stared at her for a moment and after that her lips touched his. She kissed him softly, the taste of his lips filled her, her hands moved slowly to his shirt and after seconds her fingers _ran through_ the material and later she started unbuttonin _g_ it. Tom grabbed her wrist, without breaking the kiss.

"Sasha." he gasped, opening his eyes "I don't want to hurt you. We...you will regret this and I don't want that. I don't want our first time _to be_ a regret, Sasha. You're worth so much more than just a one night stand."

"I'm sorry." she said, putting her hand on his chest. "I didn't want to…"

Tom lifted her head up, he looked at those amazing, icy blue eyes and placed a kiss on her forehead. She smiled softly, _feeling_ his hands _sliding_ behind her back and on the cheek. Sasha felt safe as never before, Tom was starting making circles on her back when her breathing became heavier. After a few seconds Sasha closed her eyes and sank into sleep. Tom pulled her closer, still caressing her back with his thumb, he covered her with a blanket and went to sleep with her in his arms.


End file.
